Two Halves Of One Heart
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: My first fanfic. Constructive critisism is welcome. Please no flaming. So yeah, romance. Fluff. Implied DarkxDaisuke. I wrote this because me and Black Knight Dai were talking one day, and ended up roleplaying DN Angel. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 Preparations

Two halves of one heart

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, or any of the characters in it. *Fails to think of anything clever to say*

A/N. Oh yeah, this is my first fic so the quality of my story writing isn't great, but I'll try and get better :) If Daisuke and Dark are speaking with each other, when Daisuke is speaking, it will be underlined. When Dark is speaking it will be in _italics_. Anyone else will be in normal writing.

So, on with the story.

Chapter 1 – Preparations

It was the day of the trip to the seaside, and Risa and Riku were really excited. They were going with their family, so they were excited as it was not often they went anywhere with their parents, as they were busy a lot. When they got to the beach, Riku went for a swim while Risa sat on the beach reading a book. Riku suddenly came running back, shouting 'A man is drowning!' and yelling at her twin to come help. They both ran back to the sea and pulled the man out of the water. When he had stopped choking and calmed down, he thanked the girls. The girls said 'It was no problem, we wouldn't leave you to drown. He replied 'Okay, as repayment, come to a ball I am having at my house tomorrow night.' Riku replied 'Of course we will.' He said 'Wait, what are your names?' They replied 'Riku.' 'Risa.' 'What's yours?' He replied 'Charles D. Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll pick you up from your place tomorrow night, then. See you tomorrow.' The girls hurriedly told him their address, said goodbye and went back to their parents.

Riku said 'Mum, Dad, that man we met, Mr. Jones, he invited us to a ball he is holding at his house tomorrow night to repay us for saving him, its okay if we go, isn't it? Their mother replied 'Of course.' Risa said 'Fantastic, he's coming to pick us up from our house before the ball starts.' Risa turned to Riku 'Tomorrow, we need to go shopping for new outfits.' Riku nodded in agreement. The girls and their family finished at the beach and headed home. They arrived home and the twins got ready for bed. 'Night, Riku.' 'Night, Risa.' chorused the girls.

The next day the twins awoke and left to go shopping. Riku, being the more tomboyish of the girls decided on a short, plain satin red dress and a black pair of shoes. Risa, being the girly one, was in her element shopping for a dress. She tried on countless dresses, until Riku was getting impatient. At this point Risa decided on a long pink silk dress, with a large bow at the back. Coming down from the bow at the back was a large pink ruffle. She chose some black shoes with a pink bow on them.

The twins paid for their dresses, and headed home. It was 5pm. Mr. Jones was coming to pick them up at 7pm. When they arrived home they began getting ready for the ball. Risa was going to do Riku's hair for her, and Riku was going to do Risa's. The girls put on their dresses, and their shoes. Risa put on a little bit of makeup, and both girls put on some perfume. Riku coiled Risa's hair onto the top of her head in an elegant plait. Risa put butterfly shaped clips and small flowers into Riku's hair, red ones to match her dress.

The girls came down the stairs. Their mum and dad both said how beautiful they look, and took photos of the two of them. At that moment there was a knock at the door. The twin's father opened it to reveal Mr. Jones stood at the door. Mr. Jones said 'Good evening, girls.' To which the girls chorused 'Good evening, Mr. Jones.' He offered an arm to both of them, which they accepted. They walked outside and saw that he had come to collect them in a horse and carriage. The girls both gushed 'Thank you, Mr. Jones!' and climbed into the carriage, with a helping hand from the horseman, followed by Mr. Jones. The girls soon arrived at the ball, and were escorted inside by Mr. Jones.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. All rights to Yukiru Sugisaki. That's enough of a disclaimer, right? Also, Waltz For The Moon is actually a real dance. So I don't own that either. It also appears on the Final Fantasy VIII game. Squall can't dance. It's adorable. I'm rambling now XD

A/N Sorry the first chapter was so short. I'll try and make this one longer. But I do have like 19 pages of notes for this story. So its gonna go on for a while. Again, if Daisuke and Dark are speaking with each other, when Daisuke is speaking, it will be underlined. When Dark is speaking it will be in _italics_. Anyone else will be in normal writing. And this is complete rambling now, but I see Mr. Jones tall with sandy blonde hair, and glasses. I don't know why, this is just how I picture him in my head.

Chapter 2 – The Ball

They walked into a large room, with paintings lining the wall and large windows. In a corner of the room there was a cabinet containing lots of statues and ornaments. Risa and Riku looked around the room. Risa turned to Mr. Jones and beamed 'This room is absolutely magnificent, Mr. Jones! Do you collect paintings and ornaments? You sure have a lot of them.' He replied 'It's my favourite room in the house. And yes I do, I love paintings and ornaments, most rooms in the house are filled with them. Would you please excuse me for a moment?' Mr. Jones leaves the room, and returns about 10 minutes later. He said to Risa 'Would you care to dance?' Risa replied 'Yes, I would love to.' She took Mr. Jones' arm as he led her to the dance floor. She put her hand on his shoulder, took his hand and began to dance. As the song finished, she turned to Mr. Jones and asked 'Will those musicians take requests?' He replied 'Most probably. They will if they know it.' Risa walked over to the musicians, and asked 'Do you know Waltz For The Moon? Would you play it?' 'Oh yes, I love that one' laughed a large moustached man with a horn. 'I remember the first time I played that, I believe it was in 1986...' The old horn player trailed off into the past, remembering his youth and the many songs he played. 'We will gladly play it.' Said the conductor.

Risa ran back to Mr. Jones. 'Oh I love this song!' She gushed. Riku smiled as she was watching. 'Typical Risa to request this song' she thought to herself. She loves this song, ever since she first heard it. Mr. Jones replied 'Oh, this song brings back memories.' But he didn't elaborate on it. Risa looked puzzled and he replied 'The first ball I ever went too, the first dance I had that evening was to this song. Would you like to dance to it?' Risa replied 'Yes please, Mr. Jones.' They began to dance. When it got to a certain part in the song, almost without thinking Mr. Jones took Risa's hand and began to dance the actual steps to this piece of music. She smiled as she began to follow his lead. She knew the dance too. After the music finished she said 'Thank you, Mr. Jones.' And smiled happily. He replied 'You're very welcome. It was a lot of fun.'

Risa and Mr. Jones walked back over to Risa. Mr. Jones said 'Please excuse me. I have to do something now.' The twins replied 'Okay, Mr. Jones.' The conductor stood up. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause to our host, Mr. Charles D. Jones.' The crowd clapped for Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones began walking up to the microphone stand. He got to the computer and said 'Good evening everyone. Let's give a big hand to Maestro Tyler and his Band.' The audience clapped. Mr. Jones continued 'Now, as its not even 9pm I have prepared a few surprises for you all.' The band began to play some music. Mr. Jones looked over at Risa and Riku, and then began to sing. By this point the twins were stood at the refreshment table, eagerly helping themselves to various cakes and drinks. However, when Mr. Jones began to sing, the girls turned to look at the stage, mesmerised. While the twins were watching, another of the guests came over to them and said 'I didn't know Mr. Jones could sing, did you?' Riku replied 'No, I didn't. But we only just met him recently.' At this point Mr. Jones finished his song. He then said 'Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. Miss Riku and Miss Risa, could you please come up to the stage?' The twins looked at each other, shocked. Risa took Riku's hand and they walked up to the stage. Once they arrived on the stage Mr. Jones continued speaking 'Without these two girls, this party would not have been able to go on. The other day at the beach, I was swimming in the sea when a really big wave came and covered me. I was choking and unable to keep my head above water. The girls came to my rescue, dragged me out of the water and stayed with me until I had recovered. For this, I am eternally grateful, which is why I invited the twins here tonight, as an expression of my thanks. Please give the girls a round of applause that they truly deserve.' With this the audience clapped for the twins. The girls left the stage, blushing. Many of the other guests came over to congratulate them. When the noise and chatter had died down a little bit, Mr. Jones said 'Ladies and gentlemen, the evening is not over yet. Very shortly, the best is yet to come.' With this he walked off the stage and went back over to Risa and Riku. When he got back to them, they thanked him profusely for the way he spoke about them, and thanked him for inviting him to this magnificent ball. Mr. Jones replied 'I am just pleased you are enjoying yourself, girls. Now I'm very sorry, but there is something I have to see too. If you'll please excuse me.' With this Mr. Jones walked over to a display cabinet in the far corner of the room. The twins wondered what he was doing, but thought nothing of it.

The twins began talking with the other guests. At that moment there was a loud noise outside the room. It was so loud all the guests heard it, and the musicians stopped mid song to see what was happening. Just then, a man who looked just like Mr. Jones ran into the room, followed by some guards. 'Stop him!' he yelled loudly. His guards asked 'Stop who?' He replied 'Me!' The guards lunged at him. He yelled, getting increasingly frustrated 'Not me! The other me over there!' The guards finally understood, and started running over to him. The man in the just casually said 'Whoops, I guess my cover is blown.' He slowly changed shape and became tall, with purple hair and dark eyes. He said 'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Phantom Thief Dark, and I will be taking the Eye of Sorrow. I hope you enjoyed the show. I did tell you, the best is yet to come. Goodbye, ladies and gentlemen.' He jumped out the window, shouting 'Wiz!' as he did so. Giant black wings appeared on his back, and he flew away. The real Mr. Jones said 'Damn, he got away with the Eye of Sorrow! That was on loan from a museum, specifically for display at this party! Wait, you two are the girls who saved me at the beach, aren't you?' to which the twins replied a timid 'Yes.' I'm sorry for all of this, girls. I picked you up from your house and brought you here, but when I left the room just after we arrived he tied me up and hid me in a cupboard. My guards heard me banging, which was how I got out. You two are free to go back home.' Riku and Risa left the mansion, and were walking home. They got home safely, and went to bed.

Dark landed back at the Niwa household and changed into Daisuke. He walked in wearily through the front door, expecting some kind of trap set by his crazy mother, who was intent on training him for thieving. However, there was no trap today. Relieved, as he was tired, he walked into the kitchen of his house. He said 'Mum, I got the statue.' He gave the statue to Emiko and sat down to eat his supper. He said 'Hey, Grandpa, what exactly is the Eye of Sorrow?' His Grandpa replied 'If it had awoken it would have sent out a magical wave, causing everyone close by to feel incredibly sad for no reason. Its lucky it didn't awaken, or me and your mother would have got the wonderful job of re-sealing it. Now you better head to bed. You have school in the morning. Daisuke said 'Okay. Night everyone.' His family replied 'Night, Daisuke.' and he went upstairs to go to bed. He pulled on his pyjamas and climbed in bed next to Wiz. 'Night, Wiz' said Daisuke. Wiz replied with a sleepy 'Kyuu.' Daisuke and Wiz both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Misfortune

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. All rights to Yukiru Sugisaki.

A/N. Dark and Daisuke are actually going to have a conversation in this chapter, so there is actually a reason for me writing this in this chapter. When Dark and Daisuke are talking with each other, Darks words will be in _italics _and Daisuke will be underlined. I wanted to write some yaoi in this chapter involving Dark, like I wanted to put in super smut, but I couldn't fit it in. So I just made a reference to DarkxDaisuke, nothing explicit at all. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy at the minute. This chapter is dedicated to Taz onee-sama, as she is one of the biggest Satoshi fans I know, and since this chapter is Satoshi centred a lot, I dedicated it to her. I wasn't going to be able to put Satoshi in here at all *sobs* but then she said 'You know you won't be able to resist putting Satoshi in this story' and she was right. And then this chapter was born. I just love Satoshi-sama. So, Satoshi fans, enjoy this chapter, as this will probably be the only time he'll appear *sobs* I want him in it more, but I can't get him in any more then here :( Daisuke, Risa and Dark are the main focus of this, so the others aren't in here much. I'm sorry. Gomen.

Chapter 3 – Misfortune

Daisuke woke up sleepily the next morning, and groggily fell out of bed. Sat on the floor, he heard the familiar sound of his other half, Dark, waking up, yawning. He fumed '_Dammit, Daisuke, I was having a nice sleep then, and you falling out of bed woke me up. You are so clumsy, you little midget.'_ Daisuke replied angrily 'Well if you weren't out most of the night stealing stuff, then I'd be able to sleep more.' Dark replied, teasingly '_But if I didn't steal stuff, there'd be no need for me to be here.' _Daisuke answered 'Whatever, Dark. I don't want to argue with you this morning. I'm tired. And I have to get ready for school. Good morning, Dark.' Dark grinned, having wound up Daisuke '_Good morning, Daisuke.' _Daisuke got quickly dressed, and ran downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing some toast as he did so. 'Bye mum, dad, grandpa.' The 3 people sat gathered around the table replied 'Bye, Daisuke!' Emiko shouted to him as he ran out the door 'Dai-chan, make sure you are back early tonight! You've got another one!' Daisuke groaned in annoyance, sighed an 'Okay' to his mum and began running to school.

Daisuke couldn't keep his mind on school that day. He kept thinking about Risa, and how it felt when Dark when Dark was dancing with her at the ball. He felt so jealous, and he knew Dark knew, but he wasn't saying anything about it. He decided to talk to Dark about it anyway. Daisuke knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on school while it was playing on his mind. Daisuke mentally said to Dark 'Dark, I've been thinking, when we were at the ball when you stole the Eye of Sorrow and you were posing as Mr. Jones and dancing with Harada-san, did she mean anything to you?' Dark just laughed and mockingly replied '_Yeah, Daisuke, I loved being that close to Risa. Of course not, idiot, you know its Riku I like. The only problem is, she seems to hate me. It seems like she hates me because I was that close to Risa at the ball to be honest._' 'But, when Risa realised it was you that had been dancing with her, she blushed and seemed really happy. Do you think she loves you?' '_Haha, it must just be my irresistible charm._' Daisuke mentally shouted 'DARK!' Dark replied, grinning '_It worked on you when the Sword of Dreams temporarily separated us, didn't it?' _Daisuke blushed and screamed 'Dark, that was a moment of weakness, nothing more! I told you not to mention that again!' Dark giggled, saying _'Okay, okay, don't panic, I'll be quiet now. But you can't deny that you enjoyed it.'_ 'SHUT UP!' _'Okay, okay, I'm done now. It's just so fun to wind you up. And I succeeded again. You're so easy to wind up, Daisuke. And by the way, I don't feel that way about Risa. She's all yours.' _'Okay, thanks, Dark.' Daisuke was then able to concentrate on his school work, and felt a whole lot better about the whole situation with Risa and Dark, and felt better in himself.

After Daisuke finished at school he was packing up his stuff in the classroom when someone walked into the room and shut the door. It was Satoshi Hikari or, as known by his classmates, Satoshi Hiwatari. Daisuke looked up, and said 'Hiwatari-kun, what are you still doing here?' He answered, in the cool, aloof way he usually spoke 'I wanted to talk to you, Niwa-kun.' He began slowly advancing towards Daisuke, backing him to the wall so he couldn't escape. 'Tonight, Dark is aiming to steal the Wheel of Misfortune. The Wheel of Misfortune is a Hikari artwork, and no business of yours.' Satoshi put his face close to Daisuke's, so close they were almost touching. Daisuke stammered and blushed 'Hiwatari-kun, what are you doing?' Satoshi replied 'I'm just warning you, Niwa-kun, that tonight I will capture Dark. I have been trying to get to him for so long, and tonight I finally will.' With this Satoshi walked away from Daisuke and walked out of the classroom. Daisuke just sat down in his chair, and said to Dark 'Dark, you better watch out for him tonight. Looks like he's going to cause you some trouble. He looked serious. I've never seen him like that before. What exactly is the Wheel of Misfortune, anyway?' _'I have no idea, Daisuke. All I know is I've got to steal it. It must be bad though, because of the name, and Commander Hiwatari seems to intent on stopping me getting my hands on it. Well, I intend to find out.' _As if he just realised what Daisuke said, he erupted '_And what were you saying watch out for him?! You were the one that let him catch you alone! Emiko warned you about that! The Hikari's are an enemy of the Niwa family, always have been and always will be. And you let Satoshi get so close that any closer and he could have kissed you!'_ Daisuke fumed 'Hiwatari-kun is my friend! And hey, what are you saying?! I AM NOT GAY!' Dark mockingly answered '_Yeah, you weren't saying that when-' _'SHUT UP!' Daisuke roared. Dark replied '_Cool it, Daisuke. Jeez. I'm only playing around. Come on, let's go home, when we transform maybe I can find out from Emiko what the Wheel of Misfortune is._' Daisuke finished packing up his school stuff. He glanced at the time and realised that he was running really late.

Daisuke ran out of the school and arrived home 10 minutes later. He panted 'Sorry... I'm... late....' to his mother. He collapsed from tiredness on the front mat. He recovered, and continued 'Hiwatari-kun cornered me before I left school.' His mother looked shocked, but composed herself and said 'What did he want?' He replied 'He wanted to let me know he was going to be there trying to capture Dark tonight. He looked really serious about it. I wouldn't underestimate him.' Emiko looked concerned 'Dark had better be careful tonight.' Daisuke looked exasperated, and said 'That's what I said to Dark, but he never listens to any- OW!.' Dark had mentally kicked Daisuke really hard. _'I listened to you when you were-' _'SHUT UP!' Daisuke mentally bellowed at Dark. His mum panicked 'Dai-chan, are you okay?! You're bright red!' Daisuke sighed 'Yeah, Dark just kicked me. And it's nothing.' Daisuke went off to get changed in the clothes that were made to fit Dark, and came back down the stairs. Emiko pulled out a picture of Risa, and Daisuke became taller, with darker hair and eyes. Dark shook his hair out of his face, and said, with a grin '_Good evening, Emiko. It's been a while. A pleasure to make you're acquaintance.' _Daisuke hit Dark on the head. _'Ow, Daisuke, what was that for!'_ 'You're hitting on my mother, you pervert!' _'Jeez, Daisuke, learn to relax a little more.' _'You're hitting on my mother! Are you intending to go through the whole of my family?!' _'Oh, come on Daisuke, we shouldn't be arguing now, we have something steal. Oh, Emiko, what exactly is the Wheel of Misfortune?'_ Emiko responded 'It brings misfortune to anyone who touches it with their bare hands. Someone you care about may be hurt, or you may get hurt, anything could happen. This is why we need to seal it away.' _'Emiko, I'll make sure no one touches it with their bare hands. I can promise you that.'_ With this Dark pulled on a pair of gloves and walked out of the door. 'Be safe, Dark…… Daisuke' Emiko whispered as Dark left the house.

Risa hadn't been able to stop thinking about Dark since she met him at the ball. Sure, she was mad that he'd deceived her, but there was something else as well. Whenever she thought about him her heart started pounding like it was trying to break out of her chest. She had been thinking, not really concentrating on anything but her own thoughts. She had that familiar fluttery feeling in her stomach, whenever she thought about Dark. She wondered 'Am I in love with him?' After days of moping around she thought 'Yes, I am in love with him, I know this feeling. The next time he steals something, I'll go and see him.' So that day, when it was announced Dark would be stealing the Wheel of Misfortune, she decided she would go see him. She raked roughly through her wardrobe, and the wardrobe of her twin, Riku. Riku came into the room, and asked 'Risa, what are you doing?' Risa smiled coyly 'I'm going to watch Dark at the museum tonight, and I don't know what to wear.' Riku yelled 'Risa, he's dangerous! You'll get hurt! Oh whatever, you're too strong willed, you won't listen to me.' Risa laughed and said 'Of course I wont.' With this Risa ran off into her own room and decided on a deep purple dress and some black sandals. She then sneaked out of the house so her parents wouldn't find out, then went to the museum.

The crowd at the museum were yelling 'Dark is here! Its Dark!' Dark landed on the roof of the museum, and climbed through a trap door. He laughed '_Too easy.'_ 'It's not over yet, Dark. You remember what Hiwatari-kun said today, don't you? He's probably inside waiting for you.' _'Heh, I'm not scared of him. I have escaped from him before, remember?'_ 'Yeah, barely! Just, Dark, please be careful.' _'Okay, Daisuke, I get it.'_ Dark was silently making his way through the museum when he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around, ready to attack, when he saw it was a girl. _Hey, who are you?' _The girl walked out of the shadows. 'What?! Risa?!' Daisuke shouted, shocked. _'Oh, you're that girl from the ball. What are you doing here?' _Risa answered nervously 'I just wanted to see you.' '_Why would you want to see someone like me? You know what I am. Ah, it doesn't matter, just get out of here before someone shows up.'_ At that moment Satoshi ran up, yelling 'Dark! I finally found you!' _'Dammit, too slow.' _ He grabbed Risa, unwilling to leave her alone with Satoshi, and ran off towards the room where the Wheel of Misfortune was. He grabbed the artwork and turned to leave the room, when he was greeted with a person almost the same as himself, except all in white with blonde hair. 'Well, long time no see, Dark.' _'Krad.'_ Dark hissed. He set Risa down on the floor. _'Risa, you'd better run, this guy is bad news.' _Krad sneered 'Actually, no, she isn't going anywhere.' Krad swept across the room, as if he was flying, and grabbed Risa. 'Good bye, Dark. If you want her back, come and get her.' Krad flew out the window, and went off with Risa. 'Oh no, Risa! Dark, you have to go save her!' _'ARGH! DAMMIT! I know, I know. Stupid girl, she should've known she would get herself in trouble. WIZ!' _Black wings appeared on Dark's back and he flew out of the window, chasing after the now miniscule white figure. He saw the white figure land, and sped up. He landed where he had, in the middle of a rose garden. Krad was clutching his head and groaning. 'Stop it, you. This is my night.' Daisuke nodded 'I get it. Hiwatari-kun is trying to come back out. _'Well, its just a matter of waiting to see what happens, then.'_ Krad collapsed onto the floor, and turned back into the blue haired young man. Dark grabbed Risa and made as if he was going to fly off. 'Wait, take Hiwatari-kun, too. I know he's your enemy, but at least take him home. He's my friend.'___'Fine, fine.'_ Dark complained. He picked up Satoshi too. They flew past Satoshi'shouse, and Dark put him onto his bed. He then flew off again, landing on the balcony at Risa's house. Risa said 'Dark, thank you for rescuing me.' _'Its no problem, sweetheart.' _Dark winked _'I wouldn't have left you with that man any longer then I had too. He's really bad news.' _Dark grinned, and flew off the balcony. '_For tonight I have to be off. Don't put yourself in danger again, please. I know I wouldn't be the only one who was upset if you got hurt.' _Dark flew away, going back to Daisuke's house.Risa thought 'I wonder what he meant by that. Ah well, time for bed. Good night, Dark.' Dark had already turned back into Daisuke by the time they got home, and Daisuke crawled into bed. He heard Dark yawn and start snoring. Good night, Dark.' He said, echoing what Risa had just said. He then fell asleep with one final yawn.

A/N. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I like it. I got a bit carried away though, so for that, I'm sorry. It's a really long chapter. Gomen. I like it though.


	4. Chapter 4 Clueless

Disclaimer: DN Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I am not Yukiru Sugisaki. I didn't get paid for writing this story. Yeah.

A/N. I'm starting to write this when I'm really tired. It's one in the morning. So I'm sorry if my writing is a little sloppy. I'll try and make it good, and I'll read it through and improve it in the morning when I'm not falling asleep at the desk. No more Satoshi anymore :( The last chapter was it for him, unfortunately. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to improve my writing so please let me know what you think :) Same as usual, when Dark and Daisuke are talking with each other, Dark will be in _italics _and Daisuke will be underlined.

Chapter 4: Clueless

Daisuke woke up the next morning, very tired but had the ability to walk straight and not fall out of bed. Dark was still sleeping. 'Lucky for some.' he grumbled, while pulling on his school clothes and walking out of his room, pulling on his backpack. He went downstairs, pleased that he could actually sit and eat some breakfast before school this morning. He sat heavily down at the table and pulled some cereal and milk towards him. He poured himself some cereal into a bowl and began to eat. As he stood up to leave, his mum called from the kitchen, where she was making some tea 'You have to go out again tonight, Dai-chan! Make sure you are home in time tonight. And don't let that Hiwatari boy corner you again!' Daisuke replied 'Okay, okay, I'll try and leave early to avoid Hiwatari-kun. And I'll get home on time.' Normally he would have asked what he had to steal, but he was now running late for school. He said a hurried goodbye to his family, almost running out of the door while he said it.

Daisuke made it to school with minutes to spare. He sat down with a loud 'thud' in his chair. His best friend Takeshi came rushing over to him. 'Daisuke, I have more pictures of Risa!' Daisuke sighed, blushing 'What do you want now, Takeshi?' I want to copy your homework. Let me copy it, and you can have the pictures.' 'Fine' Daisuke mumbled, his face feeling like it was on fire. He roughly snatched the pictures of Risa from Takeshi, and thrust his homework at him. Satoshi walked in at this point, and headed straight for Daisuke. (A/N. Wooo! I managed to get him in briefly :D) 'Good morning, Niwa-kun. I trust last night wasn't too.... taxing for you?' He said, while throwing a discontent look at Daisuke, which was clearly aimed at Dark. _'Huh, stuck up brat.' _Muttered Dark angrily. 'Oh, so you finally decided to wake up, did you? I'll deal with this. Don't do anything stupid.' Daisuke replied, looking up at the blue haired youth with a smile 'Oh, don't you worry about me, that was nothing we couldn't handle.' Satoshi said frostily 'Good to hear it. Good morning, Niwa-kun.' 'Good morning, _Commander Hiwatari.'_ Dark was controlling what Daisuke was saying, but he only managed to hold control momentarily, then Daisuke spoke again. 'Damn him. Good morning, Hiwatari-kun.' Satoshi just walked away without saying anything, not wanting to make a scene in front of the class. Takeshi looked at Daisuke, confused but with enquiring eyes. 'Trust me.' Daisuke continued 'You really don't want to know.'

Daisuke was saved from the strange looks his best friend was giving him by someone entering the classroom. He looked up and gasped. The girl from the pictures, and the object of his affection, Risa Harada, had just walked into the classroom. He smiled and blushed. She shouted to Daisuke, slowly making her way to her desk, waving 'Hi, Niwa-kun.' Daisuke's blush deepened, and he managed to say, without stuttering, which was a miracle in itself 'Good morning, Harada-san. How are you today?' She replied 'I'm very well, thank you, Niwa-kun. And yourself?' Daisuke shifted in his seat, and began fidgeting with his hands. He knew the now inevitable was coming. His stuttering whenever he was around her. 'I, uh, I'm fine, thank you, Harada-san. Um......' the bell for lesson rang, saving Daisuke from the inevitable embarrassment that was about to befall him. Risa smiled sweetly at Daisuke, earning a short smile back from Daisuke, and causing his blush to deepen even more. 'Lesson is starting now, Niwa-kun. Good morning.' Risa sat down at her desk, and thought 'He always gets so tongue tied when he is talking to me. I wonder why. Ah well, no matter.' Riku took one look at Risa, and gave an exasperated sigh. She's clueless, totally clueless. Everyone in the whole class knew Daisuke had romantic feelings for Risa, everyone, it seemed, apart from Risa. Riku sighed again 'Idiot.'

School passed by without so much trouble. Dark tried to gain control of Daisuke's body a few times, against Daisuke's will, clearly wanting to cause some havoc with Satoshi or the twins. But each time he felt it, Daisuke pushed Dark back into the depths of his mind, with an angrily muttered 'Oh no you don't.' As the bell rang he quickly put his things away and began walking towards the door to the hallway, anxious to get out of the classroom, and away from Satoshi, who had been staring at him for the past half an hour. However, he was cornered by someone entirely different. Risa shouted across the classroom 'Niwa-kun, could I talk to you for a moment?' Daisuke strolled across the room to her, thinking 'Uh oh' as he went. He arrived at her desk and looked down at her, where she was sat down 'Yes, Harada-san?' He asked her, fidgeting his hands, feeling nervous. She blushed and also began fidgeting with her hands, unconsciously mirroring Daisuke. 'Um, would you come out with me tonight?' Daisuke was shocked, and completely and utterly speechless. He managed an 'Um..... uh.' Accompanied with a deep blush. She continued, smiling 'I want to meet Dark.' Daisuke jumped, reeling at what she had just said. He looked down at the floor, hiding his eyes so Risa wouldn't see the hurt in them. He looked up then, pretending he didn't feel sad, and put on a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Daisuke mumbled 'I'm sorry, Harada-san. I can't tonight. I have plans. Big family dinner, you know? Maybe some other time. Okay?' Risa replied, with a look of concern in her eyes 'Yes, okay, but, have I upset you, Niwa-kun? You looked slightly down for a moment there.' 'No, no, of course not, Harada-san, I'm perfectly fine. Well, I have to be off, I'll see you later, okay, Harada-san?' 'Okay, good bye, Niwa-kun.' Daisuke turned so Risa couldn't see the sad look on his face, and ran quickly out of the classroom. He went to get the train home, and stopped at the train station, sitting down. Daisuke said mentally, with sadness in his voice 'Well, that settles it then.' _'What?' _'That Harada-san likes you more then she will ever like me. _'Well, why don't you try for, hmmmm, Satoshi.' _'What?!' yelped Daisuke. _'Well, I'm just saying you should think about it. I mean, its blatantly obvious he likes you. He always watches you during school. I mean, I know that you noticed he spent the last half an hour of school staring at you.' _'Yeah, but that was because---' Daisuke stuttered 'Oh Dark, shut up!' Dark laughed _'You know I'm right, Daisuke. That boys got his eyes on you.' _'Well, whatever, because, I AM NOT GAY!' Daisuke roared, this last part slipping out of his mouth accidently. Daisuke blushed and was happy there was no one around. The train that would take him home pulled up, and Daisuke boarded, grateful for it as it disrupted the increasingly awkward conversation with Dark, that inevitably would have brought up the incident he would rather forget. He knew Dark thoroughly enjoyed winding him up, and would stop at nothing to do this. Risa was still sat at her desk in the classroom, feeling utterly confused at the abrupt brush off by Daisuke. 'Ah well, I guess I'll just have to go alone.' She thought.

A/N. No thieving from Dark in this chapter. That'll happen in the next chapter, when Risa gets herself in trouble........... again. I'll get it done as soon as I can. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5 I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, or any of the characters.

A/N. Risa is totally obsessed with Dark. It's insane. Like usual, when Dark and Daisuke are talking, Dark will be in _italics_ and Daisuke will be underlined. Do I even need to say that anymore? I just noticed that throughout this I've been spelling 'With' as 'Wiz' I think I was spelling it wrong, so I've changed it now.

Chapter 5 – I Love You

Risa thought to herself 'I'd best go home and decide what to wear.' Risa leaves to go to the train platform, hoping to see Daisuke there and to see if he was okay. However, when she arrived, he had already left. She sighed, sat down on the same seat Daisuke had sat on half an hour earlier, and thought to herself 'I hope I didn't upset him. It defiantly looked like something was wrong with him. I'll hopefully see him tomorrow, then.' Risa heard a noise and looked down the train track, and seeing the train coming towards her, she stood up, preparing to board. The train pulled up at the stop, and she clambered onto the train. She thought to herself 'I'll go home and decide what to wear for when I see Dark tonight.'

The train pulled up at the station that was 5 minutes away from her house. She said goodbye to the man who she always spoke to on the train, and jumped off, waving. She was really excited about seeing Dark, so excited that she half ran half skipped to her house, singing and almost falling over at one point. Riku had heard her singing, and looked out the window. Riku groaned 'Man, what's got into her, she's acting like an idiot. I'd best go tell her to stop it.' Riku walked outside the house, shouting 'Risa!' Risa turned to look at her twin, too quickly and losing her balance. Riku shouted 'Go careful!' When she realised Risa was going to fall, she started running over to her, arms outstretched, planning on trying to catch her. Suddenly, Risa stopped in mid fall, shocked. She opened her eyes, and looked up at a boy with spiky red hair. Risa said 'N-Niwa-kun!' Daisuke smiled, fighting to keep a blush from overtaking his face, and put Risa back onto her feet. Riku asked, walking over to Daisuke 'Niwa-kun, what are you doing here?' He answered, pointing 'Oh, I just paid a visit to that museum over there. I've been wanting to check it out for a while. And it's a good job I was passing. Anyway, I best be off, like I said earlier, got a family meal tonight. Bye.' The twins answered 'Bye, Niwa-kun.' in unison, then held hands and walked into the house. Riku tilted her head to one side, looking at Risa, and asked 'don't you thing Niwa-kun was acting a little strange just then?' Risa looked back at Riku and said 'Yes, very. I think I may have upset him earlier. I asked him to come meet Dark with me tonight, and when I asked him he looked sad. I wanted to ask him about it, but I didn't get the chance to.' Riku sighed, looking at her sister in amazement 'Idiot.' Risa replied 'What? Why am I an idiot?' Riku sighed again, shaking her head 'Never mind.'

Riku walked into the sitting room, leaving Risa to go upstairs alone. She walked into her room, intending on pulling every dress out of her closet until she found the perfect thing. She pulled out a black dress with pink lace on it, studied it for a moment and thought 'No, its not good enough.' She went through all of her closet, finally pulling out a white dress with white lace on it. She smiled, thinking 'That will do perfectly.' She took off her school uniform, and put it on. She then started raking through her shoes, trying to find the white ones she'd bought a year ago. She eventually found them, under two other pairs of shoes and a long forgotten t-shirt that had fallen on the floor. She put them on, and looked at herself in the mirror. She added a white ribbon in her long brown hair, and then she was ready. She then shouted to her family 'I'm going to meet someone, I'll be back later!' In the sitting room Riku sighed, muttering 'Clueless. Completely clueless.' Risa walked out the door, making her way towards the museum.

At the Niwa household Daisuke arrived home. His mum was in a complete panic, as he was late home. As he walked through the door his mother immediately ran up to him, enveloping him in a big hug. Daisuke sighed. His mum said hurriedly 'Dai-chan, where have you been, I was so worried!' Daisuke groaned and said 'Relax, mum, I'm fine, I just went to the museum, Dark wanted to have a look at the place we'd be stealing from tonight. And I ran into the Harada twins on the way home.' He blushed at this last part, remembering what had happened, and how he was fighting to keep the blush off his face when he caught Risa in his arms. His mum squealed at this hugging him again, yelling 'Oh, Daisuke, you're so cute!' At this his father and grandfather came to see what was going on, laughing at the antics of Emiko. Daisuke's grandfather then said 'Come on, Emiko, let the poor boy go, he needs to go get changed.' Emiko reluctantly let go of Daisuke, who walked up the stairs. He flopped onto the sofa in his bedroom, yawning. He said to Wiz 'She's exhausting, completely tires me out.' He reluctantly stood, walking over to his wardrobe and pulled out his thieving clothes, the ones that were too big as they were designed to fit Dark. He ran back down the stairs to where his family were gathered. 'Hey, mum, what exactly will Dark and I be stealing tonight?' 'The Mirror of Others. It is said that it will allow you to see life from another person's prospective.' Daisuke continued 'What does that mean?' Emiko continued 'Grandpa and your father haven't worked that out yet. But the point of the matter is we need to steal it.' His mum held up a picture. Daisuke jumped, shocked 'Mum, that's Hiwatari-kun!' Emiko looked at the picture, said 'Whoops' and held up a picture of Risa. Daisuke grows taller, more well built, and with darker hair. Dark _said 'Mmmmm, new clothes, nice. Thanks, Emiko.'_ He walked over to Emiko, brushed her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes, earning himself yet again another smack from Daisuke. Daisuke growled 'Would. You. Stop. Hitting. On. My. MOTHER!' _'Jeez, Daisuke, quit it with the hitting already. You're going to damage my beautiful face.' _'Dark, just shut up already.' Daisuke sunk to the back of Dark's mind and continued ignoring Dark. _'I'll be back later.'_ Dark strolled out of the door, acting like he hadn't a care in the world, mumbling something to Daisuke as he left that couldn't be heard by the rest of the family.

Dark soon landed near the museum. A slow smirk covered his face. _'This looks like it will be great fun.'_ He laughed, looking at all the police swarming around. He looked at the roof. _'What, are these people idiots?'_ he said, noting that the roof had no one on it. _'Didn't they learn from last time?'_ Dark swooped down from the building he was stood on. Shouts of 'It's Dark!' filled his ears. He grinned, knowing people liked him, admired him even, when what he was doing was stealing their artwork. He landed on the roof. _'Piece of cake.' _He laughed, as he climbed through a small, almost impossible to see little hatch. This action was unnoticed by the crowd, who wondered where he had gone. Little did he know that one girl was looking for him harder then anyone else.

Risa looked up at the now empty sky, sighing. 'I wish I could meet you again, Dark.' She stood there for another minute, then decided 'I'll break into the museum myself, and go see him.' Risa grinned mischievously, a glint in her eyes. Risa waited until the guard at the entrance wasn't looking, and she went in through the front doors. Risa sees Dark straight away. Risa grinned, her heart pounding. She yelled 'Dark-san!' Dark stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice. Daisuke knew it too. 'Is that-' Daisuke was cut short as Dark said _Crap, Risa, why are you here?'_ She, blushed, stammering 'I-I just wanted to see you. Is that bad? I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, Dark-san. Do you want me to leave?' Dark sighed _'Risa, look-'_ just as the cops ran in, abruptly cutting off their conversation. Dark ran over to Risa, picked her up and ran to the exhibition room where the Mirror of Others was being held. _'Risa, I'm going to throw you over the mirror. Think you can grab it?' _Risa was blushing at being so close to Dark. She answered 'Yeah, I can do it. I'm ready.' Dark tossed Risa over the mirror, and Dark ran, grabbed her, and jumped out of the nearby window, yelling 'With' as he did so. They flew for a while, until they settled safely on the balcony at Risa's house. Dark set Risa down on the balcony. _'Good job tonight, Risa. You helped me get the mirror. But you put yourself in danger by doing so. That was very irresponsible.' _ She mumbled, looking at her feet 'I'm sorry, Dark-san. I just wanted to see you.' _'That's quite alright, Risa. But, may I have the mirror.' _With a mixture of shock and embarrassment Risa realised she was still holding onto the mirror. 'S-sure' she muttered, handing over the mirror. Dark looked like he was about to fly off, but Risa grabbed his arm. 'Dark-san, before you go, I have something to say. I love you, Dark-san!' Risa blushed, turning a deep shade of red. Dark looked at Risa, almost with regret of what he was going to have to do. _'Risa, I know you love me, but it is impossible for us to be together. Not just because I'm a thief. There are other reasons too. I'm sorry, Risa.' _ With that Dark flew off the balcony, away from Risa's house. Risa watched until she could no longer see him any more. Risa walked back into her house, saying to herself as she pulled on her pink silk night gown 'I wish he'd tell me the reasons. I wonder how he knew I love him?' Risa climbed into her bed, crying until she fell asleep.

Dark landed back at the Niwa household. He said to no one in particular _'I hope her heart wasn't too broken.' _Daisuke was silently crying about having to watch the one he loved be hurt like that, as she fell in love with someone who could never love her back. He didn't say anything to Dark. Daisuke stopped crying and said to Dark 'Dark, are you okay?' _'Yeah, I'm fine. Sometimes I envy you, Daisuke.' _ 'Why?' _Able to go out and do things, live a normal life. _Daisuke laughed. 'Normal? Because of you I have to go and steal stuff and lose girlfriends to you. I envy you.' Both boys failed to see the mirror start to fade. _'Lets just go to bed, I'm tired.' _Daisuke yawned 'I'll second that.' Dark changed back to Daisuke, and he climbed into bed, both boys soon falling asleep.

The next morning, Risa woke up and went into the bathroom, where she saw her twin. 'Good morning.' She yawned sleepily. Riku answered 'Morning. Hey, I heard you crying last night, are you okay?' Risa looked at the floor before looking at her twin again 'Yeah, I'm, fine. It just feels like the beginning of the end. I'm going to school now, see you there, bye!' Risa hurriedly did her hair and pulled on her uniform before Riku could catch up to her.

Daisuke woke up the next morning, but he knew something was wrong as soon as his eyes were half open. He could hear his alarm clock going off, and he knew he was awake, but he wasn't getting up. Daisuke called out Dark's name and nearly had his bones leap out of him at the reply. _Yeah, Daisuke?' _He yawned at stretched '_What's up?'_ Daisuke asked 'Dark. What's going on?'

A/N. Haha, I'm sorry I left you on a cliffhanger. But I felt like doing it :D What will happen? You'll just have to wait and see :D *grins cheekily* I'll work as hard as I can to get the next chapter done. By the way, I wrote the last half of this chapter with a horrible headache. I'm not making excuses if the writing is shoddy, but I'm not well. I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6 What's Going On?

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N. I left you at a bit of a cliff-hanger last time, didn't I? I felt bad, so thought I'd get the chapter done as quick as I could. So here you go :) I may have been spelling Daisuke's dad's name wrong in previous chapters. If I have, I'm sorry. I've corrected it now.

Chapter 6 – What's going on?

Dark looked puzzled _'What are you talking about?'_ before looking into a nearby mirror. He couldn't quite believe his eyes, and walked closer to the mirror. Looking back at him was a 14 year old boy with dark hair and purple eyes. He lifted his arm, touching his hair and then pinching himself, as if trying to see if this was a dream or not. He winced, because pinching himself had really hurt. He realised he was dressed in Daisuke's pyjamas. He laughed, saying to Daisuke _'You know, your pyjamas really don't suit me.'_ Daisuke yelled 'Dark, that isn't what you should be worrying about right now!' Dark's face dropped, all signs of laughter falling away from his face, as he realised the enormity of this situation. The ensuing scream brought Emiko and Kosuka running up to Daisuke's room.

Emiko spoke in a panicked voice 'Dai-chan, what's wrong?' Then Emiko looked at the boy again, saying 'Dark, is that you?' _'Yeah, I think so. But, I'm like, Daisuke's age. What happened?'_ Daisuke's grandfather had now joined them in the room. He said 'This is what I was worried would happen. It seemed the mirror has switched Dark and Daisuke.' Dark's mouth gaped open in shock _'What? Why?'_ Kosuke said 'So you can see life from the other person's perspective. That's what this mirror does. It switches people's lives, so they can live the other's life for a short while.' _'Well.' _Dark muttered angrily _'Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner, before I touched the damn thing?!' _Kosuke sighed 'Don't get mad, Dark. I wanted to tell you before you left, but you went swanning off to the museum before I had a chance. So don't go blaming me for this mess.' Dark sighed _'Fine, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now.'_ Emiko said 'I guess you're just going to have to go to school in place of Daisuke. Maybe living a day in each other's lives will stop the curse. Your dad and granddad will research the curse while you're at school, and hopefully have some answers by the time you get home. Be careful and don't get into any trouble, Dark. And leave those twins and that Hiwatari boy alone. I don't want you attracting any attention to yourself. Keep quiet, and come home safe. Hiwatari is likely to notice something, so avoid him at all costs.' Kosuke continued 'Hopefully if you live a day in Daisuke's shoes you'll go back to normal.' _'And if not?' _Dark asked wearily. Emiko took over speaking from Kosuke 'I'd rather not think about what could happen in that case. Now, hurry up and put on Daisuke's school uniform. You're going to be late, but nothing we can do about that. We've all had a bit of a shock this morning.' _'Wait, Emiko, who shall I say I am? I can't exactly say I'm Phantom Thief Dark, can I?' _Emiko said 'Um.' Her eyes landed on her husband, and her face lit up 'Tell them you're Kosuka Niwa, Daisuke's cousin. Tell them that you're visiting, and decided to come to school in Daisuke's place since Daisuke is sick today. That should work. Just watch out for the twins, Risa especially. And Satoshi. The three of them are very sharp and pick up on things easily.' Dark quickly showered, and put on Daisuke's school uniform. _'Wow, it fits. Not only that, but, I look good.' _A slow grin spread across Dark's face. _'I think I'm going to be really popular at Daisuke's school.' _Dark could feel Daisuke growing mad, and laughed. 'Dark.' Daisuke growled 'If you do anything to embarrass me at school I will personally make sure you never see sunlight again.' Dark grinned _'Oooh, tough man, is that a threat? I only really go out at night anyway, idiot. And I can see sunlight through your eyes.' _He could feel Daisuke getting madder and he laughed. 'Oh, shut up, Dark. Do you always have to get the better of me?' Dark laughed and replied '_'Its part of my charm. You know that.' _'Shut up!' Daisuke groaned. 'It's gonna be a long day. But its totally impossible for me to ignore him.' Daisuke relaxed once Dark stopped acting like an idiot, and began chatting normally with him again as they were on the way to school. After all, Daisuke had to direct Dark, as the pea-brained Phantom Thief had no idea how to get to Daisuke's school at all.

A/N. This was a really short chapter, I'm sorry. I was going to put it together with the next chapter, but that would have made it really, really long, as the next chapter is going to be a long one. I feel bad for making it so short, but next time it will be longer. It'll be up as soon as I can get it done. But I have an essay and 5 questions to do for homework. So I'll work as hard as I can to get it done. I might have to deprive myself of sleep a little bit, but I will see what I can do.


	7. Chapter 7 Mistaken Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. I am doing this for my own enjoyment. I do not get any money for doing this.

A/N. I did not realise how much fun writing fanfiction was *grins* I'm gonna have to do more of this :D I'm planning a yaoi some time in the future, because I really want to write a yaoi. Totally smut smut, it will be :D I love making Dark and Daisuke argue. And I love making Risa get herself into trouble. I'm not masochistic, I promise. Now, onto the story :) Oh yeah, no thieving in this chapter either. I wanted to do a good job on Dark's day at school :D

Chapter 7 – Mistaken Identity

Dark arrived at Daisuke's school about 5 minutes before the bell rang. He ran the way there, so wasn't late. _'Hmmmmmm, I think I'm gonna take a look around before school starts.' _'Dark, do not touch anything, do not break anything, and do not do something stupid that could give away your identity.' _'Jeez, Daisuke, just relax, would you? I'm not gonna- Well hello there, look who it is.' _Daisuke said 'Show me now, Dark. Who is it?' Dark grinned and turned around. Daisuke gasped 'Great, its Risa, of all the luck we had to run into her. She's sharper then she looks. I just hope she doesn't recognise you.' Risa turned and saw this strange boy looking at her. She looked back, feeling confused as he looked familiar to her. She walked over to him and looked at his face 'Dark-san, is that you?' 'Crap' thought Daisuke. _'My thoughts exactly. What the hell should I do?'_ 'Tell her you're my cousin, you're visiting for the week and I'm sick, so you're coming to my school to see what schools in the city are like.' _'Right, like she'll believe that. Okay, might as well try.' _While Dark and Daisuke had been having their telepathic conversation Risa had begun to look at Dark strangely. _'Great, now she thinks I'm weird.' _Thought Dark. Risa then spoke again 'No, of course you're not, Dark would never be at my school. Please forgive me.' Risa walked off, feeling severely embarrassed. _'That was close.' _Daisuke punched Dark. 'You idiot, didn't you listen to my mum. Stay away from the twins and Hiwatari-kun, that was all she told you. You can't even do that.' Dark winced because of the recent attack from Daisuke _'she caught me off guard, what else was I supposed to do, ignore her?'_ 'You let the twins keep getting near you and you'll get found out. It'll be even worse if Hiwatari-kun gets near you. This is never going to work.' _'If it does you have to dress like Risa.'_ 'Deal. If it doesn't you have to dress like Riku.' _'Deal.' _

Dark walked into the classroom. The teacher looked at him suspiciously, saying 'who are you?' Dark replied smoothly, as if he did things like this everyday. _'I'm Kosuka Niwa. I just transferred. I'm visiting my cousin Daisuke for a few months, and I'm a temporary student here while I'm here.'_ The teacher looked at the register, said 'Yes, you're name is on here. Go take a seat next to Risa, over there at the back.' Dark made his way to the back of the room. On his way to the seat Daisuke asked Dark 'How do you suppose mum got your name on the register so quickly?' Dark answered _'I have no idea. And I'd rather not pry into your mother's freaky way of doing things. I have no idea how she does half of the things she does.' _'Ok, I guess you're right. Lets just leave it at that.' Dark sat down with a thump next to Risa. Risa turned to the desk where Dark was sat. 'Hi, my name is Risa Harada, nice to meet you. I'm sorry for the mix up this morning, you look like someone I know.' Dark laughed and replied _'Not a problem, Harada-chan, no problem at all. My name is Kosuka Niwa. A pleasure to meet you too._' Risa said 'Thank you, Kosuka-san.' Dark flipped open his textbook. He figured that while he was here he may as well act like a student. He turned to Risa again. _'May I ask who you mistook me for?'_ Risa hesitated and blushed 'Um, yes, you may. You look like someone I know. That is, someone I really like. Erm, his name is Dark-san.' Dark, like usual, replied in his usual egotistical way _'The legendary Phantom Thief Dark? I'm honoured.' _Daisuke hit Dark hard over the head, saying 'Dark, right now is not the time to be filled with your own self-importance. If you don't stop that right now, I will hurt you.' Dark laughed and Risa gave him a strange look but didn't say anything about his sudden outburst of laughter. Dark noticed the strange look and immediately stopped laughing.

Risa began to whisper, as the teacher had begun the lesson 'So, you're related to Niwa-kun? Do you know where Niwa-kun is today?' _'Oh, Daisuke wasn't feeling very well today, so he stayed home.' _Dark replied. Risa continued 'Is Niwa-kun okay? I was speaking with him yesterday and he seemed a little down. Has he said anything to you?' Dark turned to Risa and answered _'No, he hasn't said anything to me. Do you want me to ask him tonight?' _Risa smiled, replying 'I would like that, thank you Kosuka-san. I would like to visit him tonight, if that is okay? Or is he too sick to visit?' _'Oh, he's defiantly too sick to visit. Not a pretty sight.' _'Oh, okay.' Risa looked sad that she couldn't visit her friend when he was sick. She continued 'Will you tell him that I say get well soon, please? And please tell him it doesn't matter about last night. Things didn't work out anyway.' Risa smiled sadly 'He will know what I mean.' Dark looked with concern at Risa, as he was the source of her sadness, but it was impossible for him to love her. There were just too many problems with his life for that to happen. Inside of Dark, Daisuke's heart was breaking, watching the one he loved crumble before his eyes and being unable to do anything about it. Dark felt Daisuke's sadness, and wished he could comfort the both of them. But he knew that nothing he said would make the pain go away. He felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes as he was hit with an overwhelming sadness that threatened to consume him. He had lived long enough to know how to control this, and he managed to stop the tears spilling forth. However, he could not stop the sadness that was all around him, coming from Daisuke and Risa. He couldn't let on that he knew the cause of the sadness. He also couldn't let on that his heart was too breaking, watching these people around him fall to pieces. He was Phantom Thief Dark. He wasn't supposed to grow attached to people. But it hurt him so much.

Dark had been looking at Risa all the while he was thinking this. By this point the teacher had noticed them talking. 'Risa Harada and Kosuka Niwa, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?' Dark answered _'No, sensei.'_ Risa said 'I'm sorry, sensei. I was just explaining to Kosuka-san where his next class is. It won't happen again.' The teacher sighed 'Harada-san, you've been here for a long time, I would have expected better of you. You could have explained that to him after the lesson. And Niwa-kun, I know you're new but that's no excuse for you to talk in lessons.' Dark and Risa just looked at their books, faces burning bright red because of being told of by their teacher in front of their class. The whole class was staring at them. When the teacher began the lesson again and the class turned back to the front Risa handed a note to Kosuka which simply said 'Thank you.' He looked at her and mouthed 'Your welcome.' She mouthed back 'Can we talk after this lesson?' Dark nodded and looked at his textbook again. Daisuke chose this moment to speak 'She looks really upset, and her smile was sad.' _'Daisuke, I'm worried about Risa but I'm also worried about you. I feel everything you feel, and I can feel your heart breaking.' _'I know she loves you, it hurts but that part I can deal with. I know that because of the way things are, with you not having a body of your own, being one with me, that you could never fall in love with her anyway. What's breaking my heart is that she's crumbling and breaking, she's putting on a brave face but I can see she's hurting, and I can't to a DAMN THING ABOUT IT!' He screamed this last part, as if he couldn't stop the pain escaping from him. He wasn't angry at Dark, he knew this situation wasn't his fault. He was angry because it hurt so much to see the girl he loved in this state. _'Daisuke, if I could make her fall in love with you, I would. You would be so much better for her then me. But I don't love her either. If you want her, then you're just going to have to confess your love to her. If you don't, and she stays in love with me, she's just going to break.' _Daisuke answered 'I know that, Dark. But nothing I do or say will change the way she feels about me or you. Confessing my feelings to her when she's in this state could just hurt her even more. I don't want to talk about this anymore, Dark. It hurts too bad.' Dark and Risa sat in silence for the last hour, with Dark ignoring his school work and worrying about the state of his counterpart and the state of the girl sat next to him.

After the lesson Risa and Dark packed up their bags and walked outside the classroom. Risa asked 'Will Niwa-kun be back tomorrow?' Dark replied, turning around to face Risa after closing the classroom door so their sensei wouldn't hear their conversation. _'Hopefully. You seem awfully concerned about Daisuke. Is it because you like him?_' Risa replied 'I am concerned about Daisuke. He's one of my best friends, I do like him.' Risa looked at Dark suspiciously before he could answer 'But I still think something suspicious is going on here. Are you really Niwa-kun's cousin? You sure look an awful lot like Dark-san.' Dark answered _'Well, I guess I'm just a good looker. Whoops, guess I'd better be off to my next lesson. See you later, Harada-chan.' _He made his way to his next lesson. Thankfully he was not in any more lessons with her. Risa made her way off to her own lesson, thinking to herself 'Okay, he's weird. I hope Niwa-kun is back tomorrow.' The rest of the day passed without a problem. Risa headed off home, and Dark went back home to get ready for tonight, as he had to go out again at 9pm. Daisuke was not looking forward to yet another late night.

A/N. I hope you liked that. I was really trying to get across the pain Daisuke and Risa are feeling. Complicated little love triangle they've got themselves into. I felt really sorry for Dark, Daisuke and Risa in this chapter. I just wanted to give them a big hug. I'll do the next chapter as soon as I can, but there's another fanfiction I'm working on at the same time as this one, and I have some coursework to do, so I'll do my best :D


	8. Chapter 8 Good Bye

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say this, it will not change. I do not own DN Angel.

A/N. This is the second to last chapter. I'm gonna miss writing this fanfiction. I've had so much fun writing it :D Why am I having so much fun getting Risa into trouble? *grins* But I'll have more time to work on my other fanfictions when this is finished :) I've been looking forward to this chapter. I've been wanting to write what happened in this chapter for so long. Its probably my favourite so far. So, as this is almost the last chapter, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to FE Girl 1, Morikoh and Knight In Shining Armour, the people who have reviewed this story so far.

Goodbye

Risa arrived home and went up to her room. She switched on the television. On the news there were lots of clips of Dark. She said to herself 'Oh, Dark must be coming out tonight. I want to see him, but I really shouldn't go. I'll just be a burden. Oh, but I really want to see him. I'll go and stay in the shadows, and watch from afar.' Risa got dressed, choosing a black dress with purple lace, put on some black shoes and tied a purple ribbon in her hair. 'I wonder how Niwa-kun is. I know Kosuka-san said not to, but I think I'll go see him before going to the museum.'

Satoshi arrived home, and as usual was greeted by no one. He sat on the sofa and flicked on the television. He saw the news broadcast on Dark. Of course, he had already been told that Dark was coming out tonight. He knew Dark had successfully stolen the Mirror of Others, and, being a Hikari, and the Commander of the Police, he knew exactly what it did. He also knew that the boy, Kosuka Niwa, who had been at their school this day had been Dark. Whatever form Dark took, Satoshi knew that it was him. He could even tell when it was not actually Dark, but that rabbit, With, he thought it was called. So he knew it had been Dark at school. 'That idiot phantom thief must have touched the Mirror of Others' thought Satoshi with a smirk. Tonight's artwork to be stole wasn't a Hikari artwork, so he was not going to the museum tonight. He figured he'd just watch it on the television, and let the police deal with it tonight.

Dark arrived home and sighed, exhausted from the day at school and having to dodge Risa's questions and strange looks. Luckily she was only in one of his classes, and at breaks he hid in the toilets, so she didn't find him. Emiko walked into the room. Dark didn't notice her. He was too busy taking off his shoes. He said to Daisuke _'Man, that was harder then I thought.' _Daisuke giggled and replied 'See, you have to be quick witted like myself when it comes to dealing with Harada-san.' Dark shook his head _'This from the kid who stutters every time he sees her.' _As Daisuke was getting ready to give Dark a _very _hard punch the boys heard Emiko sigh 'Enough, you two. Dark, I need you to transform into Daisuke.' Dark answered _'What? Why?' _Emiko continued 'The spell says that you have to do a day in the life of each other. Dark, you've completed your half. Now Daisuke has to do his. Daisuke will be going out tonight instead of you, Dark.' Dark sighed _'How the hell is Daisuke supposed to steal anything? Today at school Risa already suspected something, and if she sees Daisuke flying she'll put two and two together. She's smarter then she looks. And if that Hiwatari boy is there, he'll know straight away. And he has Krad. Daisuke could get seriously hurt if he has to face Krad.' _Emiko sighed again 'Dark, do you really think I'm that stupid? When we figured out happened to you two, we deliberately didn't pick a Hikari artwork. So Hiwatari wont be there.' _'Then how come we have to go out and steal something, if were not stealing a Hikari artwork?' _Dark asked suspiciously. Emiko replied 'Because if Daisuke doesn't steal something, he isn't fulfilling his part of the curse, and the curse wont be lifted otherwise.' Daisuke said 'Well, that makes sense.' _'Yeah, it does.'_ Emiko asked 'What did Daisuke say?' _'He said that it makes sense that he has to steal something as me, in order for the curse to lift. I was just agreeing with him.' _ Emiko continued 'Right then, since you too agree. Dark, transform into Daisuke. He's had enough training to be able to steal it.'

Dark transformed, into a taller, older Daisuke with black hair. He looked about 17. Towa-chan popped her head into the room where they were talking. She stopped short, her mouth hanging open. 'Well well Daisuke, don't you look quite the handsome boy? But, your clothes tore, you're not as small as you usually are.' Daisuke looked down at himself and blushed. His bare stomach was showing, his ankles were showing now his legs were longer, and the buttons on his shirt had popped off, showing a surprisingly toned chest. He stammered something incomprehensible and ran upstairs. He came back down a minute later, still blushing bright scarlet. He was now wearing the outfit Dark wore when he went stealing. It fitted him like a glove. Dark said to Daisuke _'Damn, Daisuke. You look almost better then me in that.' _Daisuke's blushed deepened and he laughed nervously. Emiko and Towa looked curiously at Daisuke, and Emiko asked 'What did Dark just say to you?' Emiko and Towa grinned brightly at Daisuke. They, of course, knew exactly what had happened between Dark and Daisuke when the Sword of Dreams separated them, but had declined to say anything. So they delighted in joking around with Daisuke about stuff that Dark had done or said to him, all the while having this event in the back of their minds. Daisuke had no idea anyone other then Dark and himself knew about that. Daisuke said 'Um. Er. He just said I almost look better then he does in this outfit. And hey, why are you grinning at me like that? Do you think….. they know?' he said this last part mentally to Dark. _'What, about what happened with the Sword of Dreams? Yeah, I'd say almost defiantly. But they aren't talking about it. I guess they enjoy watching you squirm.' _Dark grinned wickedly, earning himself a large punch from Daisuke. _'Ow, Daisuke, your punches are getting harder. _'Then stop making me want to hurt you! Argh, dammit. Well, as long as they don't mention it I can be spared the teasing that will come from them all if they find out,' Towa-chan and Emiko said simultaneously 'Oh, its nothing, Dai-chan. Nothing at all.' Daisuke sighed. _'See, I told you.' _'Told me what?' _'That you're mother has freaky way of doing things. How else would she have found out what happened? I'd check your room for cameras, Daisuke.' _'Yeah, I guess you're right, Dark.' Daisuke turned to his mother and Towa 'Towa-chan, mum, I'll be off now. I'll be back later.' He shouted 'With!' who came flying down the stairs, transforming into Dark's wings as he came, attaching himself to Daisuke's back. Daisuke walked out the door, then flew off to the museum, being extra cautious. He prayed to God he wouldn't run into Risa that night. He could feel Dark thinking the same thing. Daisuke flew for a while 'Hey, this flying thing is fun!' _'Just stay focused and watch out for up drafts.' _'Okay, thanks, Dark. I don't want to fall, because I imagine that will hurt.' _'Yeah, it does.' _Daisuke looked at Dark curiously. _'A long time ago, when I first appeared in the Niwa family, I was trying to get use to flying and I kinda, um, fell.' _Daisuke tried to hold it in, but his shoulders were shaking. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and he erupted with laughter 'Hahahaha, the great Phantom Thief Dark couldn't fly!' Daisuke lost his concentration on flying, dropped 10 foot then steadied himself. _'Daisuke, don't lose your concentration. Seriously, you could easily die if you're not careful.' _'I know, I know. But that's just so funny!' A hit on the head from Dark made him shut up, and they flew the rest of the way talking about anything that was not Dark falling from the sky when he first came out of one of the Niwa boys when they turned 14.

Just after Dark and Daisuke had left home and flew off, Risa knocked on the door. She thought she vaguely saw the shape of Dark in the sky flying away from Daisuke's house, but she decided her wistfulness to see Dark was probably making her think she was seeing things. After all, why would Dark be coming from Niwa-kun's house? It was a ridiculous thought. Wasn't it? At this moment Emiko opened the door, distracting Risa from her thoughts. Emiko was shocked to see Risa. It was usually the Hiwatari boy that called this time of night. He always said he was here to see Daisuke, but he always called on nights when Daisuke was out thieving as Dark. Emiko was very suspicious of him, but Daisuke seemed to like him, so Emiko never mentioned it. Risa smiled 'Hi, Emiko-san, is Niwa-kun home?' Emiko returned the warm smile Risa gave 'Hi, Risa-chan, I'm afraid Dai-chan has already gone to sleep. He has been off sick today, so he has gone to sleep.' Risa replied 'Yes, I met his cousin Kosuka-san today, he told me he was sick so I came to visit him.' Emiko smiled at Risa 'Oh, that's so nice of you, Risa-chan. I'll tell him you stopped by. Can I give him a message from you?' Risa answered 'Yes please, Emiko-san, if you wouldn't mind. Please tell him it doesn't matter that you couldn't come the other night, things didn't work out. But it's fine.' Emiko looked worriedly at Risa. 'Risa-chan, are you okay? Did something happen?' Emiko was thinking in her mind 'Oh, I am going to KILL Dark when the boys get home! I know she loves him, he must have turned her down. She's so upset. He should have let her down more gently.' Risa replied 'I'm fine, thank you, Emiko-san. Now, I'd best be off. I'm going to the museum. Good night, Emiko-san. Thank you.' Emiko replied, looking worried 'Good bye, Risa-chan.' Emiko shut the door and sighed. She thought to herself 'Oh, this could be bad. This could be very bad. I hope she doesn't go chasing after Dark again. She was so close to discovering the secret today, if she sees him tonight its highly likely she will realise that Dark is Daisuke and Daisuke is Dark.' Emiko sighed again and walked back into the front room to her husband and father.

Meanwhile, back at the museum _'Okay, now peek your head through the window. Watch out for lasers. Good. Now, lower on to the floor and make your way to the room where the Soaring Moon is. Its in the west wing.' _'Dark, I've done this kind of thing before, I know what I'm doing. And I've watched you do this hundreds of times. And thanks for telling me where it is. Um, my mum didn't tell me.' _'I know the entire layout of this museum. I know where everything is. And Emiko never tells me where anything is. Sure, she tells me what museum something is in, but she doesn't tell me where about in the museum it is. She usually leaves it up to me to find out.' _'Jeez, my mother is a nightmare. She makes things as difficult as possible, doesn't she?' _'Haha, its okay, I'm used to her now. Me and you have scoped out every local museum, so I know the layouts pretty well now.' _ 'Okay.' Daisuke placed his feet on the floor and ran off towards the west wing.

Risa had just arrived at the museum. She noticed the excitement, and realised that Dark must already be here. 'Damn, I missed the start' she thought 'Oh well, I'll just stay and watch from here. Its not like I'll see him properly anyway. Oh, but I want to see him so badly. It wont hurt anything, right?' Risa made her way to the museum doors, which to her surprise where unguarded. She snuck through the front doors, unnoticed. Back in the museum, Daisuke arrived in the west wing. He arrived to meet a group of police, each one with their guns trained on him. Daisuke gasped. The police man who was obviously in charge said 'Well, the great Phantom Thief Dark. It is an honour to meet you in person, and it will be an honour to arrest you.' Daisuke gave a particularly Dark like smirk. 'So, the Commander isn't here tonight so your running wild, is that it? He wont be too happy if he finds out. I might just tell him the next time I see him.' Daisuke's smile broadened. _'Wow, Daisuke, you're doing a great job at being me. You've got my smirk down to a tee.' _Daisuke replied mentally to Dark. 'Haha, I've been practicing being you. You never know what might happen. Looks like the practice was worth it.' He turned to the police, but the smirk fell and a look of shock crossed his face. _'Daisuke, flip backwards now!'_ Dark yelled at Daisuke. 'Sorry gentlemen, but you wont be arresting me tonight.' Daisuke flipped backwards as the guards open fired. He climbed up the column, swung down from the ceiling and landed just in front of the Soaring Moon. He quickly snatched the statue.

Risa had heard the gunshots and panicked. 'Oh no, Dark-san!' She began running in the direction she heard the gunshots from, but was apprehended by the same police that had shot at Daisuke just moments ago. They had heard her shout downstairs just after the gunshots went off, and some of the police came to see who it was. The police asked 'Who are you?' Risa answered, looking frightened. 'I, um, I'm Risa Harada.' The police continued 'Why are you here? Are you working with Dark?' Risa looked shocked and stared at the police 'No, I'm not! Wait, what are you doing? Wait!' Risa screamed loudly. 'Crap, that was Risa!' _'Yeah, it sounds like it came from the front. Hurry!' _Daisuke ran off to the front entrance. He ran over to the police and Risa, one of them had his hand on her arm. He got mad at this sight. He ran straight to the policeman and punched him out cold. He grabbed Risa and yelled 'With!' Black wings appeared on his back and Daisuke flew away, Risa in one arm and the statue in the other. 'Are you okay, Harada-san?' Risa answered 'Yes, I'm fine. The police found me after I was trying to find you when I heard gunshots. I was just worried about you. I just wanted to-' Risa stopped what she was saying as she realised something 'Wait, you just called me Harada-san. Dark calls me Risa. Something strange is going on here. Are you, Niwa-kun?' _'Oh, crap. She noticed. Way to slip up Dai, calling her Harada-san. Call her Risa. Go careful, she's sharp at things like this. We found that out today.' _'I know Dark, I know. I was an idiot. I wont slip up like that again.' Daisuke began to speak to Risa again 'No, no I'm Dark.' Risa replied 'Of course you're not Niwa-kun. I guess that was a stupid thing to ask. Its just, something strange happened at my school today. Niwa-kun wasn't at school, and someone who looked a lot like you came to school in his place, saying he was his cousin. And, I'm truly sorry for always getting in the way, and making problems for you. I just want to see you, and there is no other way I can. 'I understand, Risa, but you and I can never be together. Its not you, if situations were different I could possibly fall in love with you. But there's just too many problems, and being with me would get you in trouble.'Risa began to protest but then stopped 'Okay. I just miss you too much when I don't see you. I will disappear from your life, and watch you from the shadows.' Risa smiled sadly 'Could you take me home please?' 'Of course.' Daisuke flew to Risa's house and dropped her off. Risa said, looking at Dark sadly 'Thank you. Good bye, Dark-san.' 'Good bye, Risa.' Replied Daisuke, still pretending to be Dark, but the facade was falling as he watched her face start to crumble. Daisuke flew off, returning to the Niwa house a few minutes later and flying in through his opened bedroom window. He set the statue on his desk and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost immediately from physical and emotional exhaustion. As Dark left Risa could stop the tears no longer. She walked into her house, crying. She whispered 'Good bye.......... Dark. I love you. But I guess this is it. I'll never see you again.'

A/N. Man that was a monster chapter. It's why it took me so long to update. Sorry about that. Things between Dark and Risa are over now. What will happen in the next chapter? Well, you'll just have to see :D I really appreciate all you guys reading this story, thanks a lot :) I like that people can read and enjoy my stories :D See you in the next and final chapter *waves*


	9. Chapter 9 Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N. This is the final chapter now :( I'm gonna miss it. As this is the last chapter, I will dedicate it to Black Knight Dai, as the role play we did helped form this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy the ending :D

Chapter 9 – Forever.

Daisuke woke up the next morning with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away. He mentally checked on Dark, to see that he had tears in his eyes too. They were both obviously hurting from last night. Daisuke couldn't imagine how Risa was feeling. She truly loved Dark, and it hurt to see her so upset. Daisuke needed to clear his head. He spoke to Dark 'Hey, Dark, do you think Harada-san will be okay? _'I honestly don't know, Daisuke. I hope so, but it will hurt her for a while. In different circumstances, I know I could fall in love with her. Hell, maybe I already do love her. But I know it wouldn't work. She would be targeted by the police, and by Krad. She would be hurt, she could even die. I never want to see that happen to her. So, things will stay as they are.'_ I just hope you're right, Dark.'

Daisuke slowly got dressed, and since it was his day off he went for a walk around the town. He found a little bistro, off the main road. He wasn't in the mood for people today. He slumped into one of the chairs, and ordered a small cup of tea and a scone. He lazily stirred the tea, staring out of the window, thinking about the events from last night. Daisuke thought to himself, momentarily forgetting that Dark could hear him 'Is it really right for Dark and Risa to suffer? I mean, they are people with a right to love and be happy.' _'Daisuke, don't worry about it.' _Daisuke jumped when he heard Dark's voice filling his ears, almost spilling tea all over himself. 'Worry about what?' Dark sighed _'Daisuke, I have lived for more than 300 years. I have had many girls fall in love with me. Risa will soon move on and find another hero. Maybe you.' _'That I doubt.' The two shared a chuckle as Daisuke began to eat his scone, feeling slightly brighter.

At Risa's house, Risa just woke up and curled under the covers, feeling pretty terrible as the memories from last night returned. 'Ugh' Risa groaned from under the covers. She thought 'I have too much on my mind, it's over now, things between me and Dark will not and cannot happen, I'll just go for a walk and clear my mind.' Risa pulled on a skirt and a strappy t shirt, a cardigan and some shoes. She didn't want anyone to realise she was upset, especially if she ran into anyone she knew. So she decided against dressing as bad as she felt, and pulled on something she would normally wear. 'Ugh, I'm so tired, I didn't sleep a wink. Maybe a walk will wake me up.' Risa walked out of the house and she walked around for a little while.

Daisuke finished his breakfast got up from his chair. He paid for the scone and the tea and left the bistro. He made his way to the Farmer's Market and gazed at the delicious looking fruits and vegetables on display. He decided to buy some strawberries for With. He wasn't really noticed by anyone. He liked this today. Being ignored was the best way to deal with the emotional whirlwind that was happening in his head. However, he still couldn't deny there was one person he really wanted to see. Daisuke bought his strawberries and was looking at the rest of the display when Dark grinned. _'Daisuke, behind you.'_

Daisuke whirled around and spotted Risa at the same time she spotted him. She smiled and made her way over to him. However, her smile seemed broken, somehow. She reached Daisuke 'Hi, Niwa-kun.' With these last words she said, she fainted. Daisuke looked shocked one minute, but immediately reached out and grabbed her, lifting her up into his arms. People milled around them, concerned. Daisuke smiled 'It's okay, she's a friend of mine who's been ill recently, she must not be entirely better. I'll deal with her.' He carried Risa to a nearby bench and laid Risa down on it.

He kept watch over Risa until she woke up. He sat on the ground, just watching her. About 10 minutes later she woke up. Daisuke stood up, looking down at her, concerned. Risa said 'Niwa-kun, what happened?' Daisuke answered 'Harada-san, you passed out. Are you okay?' Risa answered 'I couldn't sleep a wink last night. I guess the exhaustion got to me and I passed out.' Risa sat up. Daisuke came to sit on the bench beside her. She said 'Um, Niwa-kun, the other day your cousin, Kosuka-san, was at our school. He said you were sick. Are you feeling better?' Risa's and Daisuke's hearts were beating really fast. Daisuke said to Dark 'Dark, please don't come out now.' _'Don't worry, Daisuke. I have no intention of coming out now. I won't ruin this moment.' _Daisuke smiled, and answered 'I'm fine, thank you, Harada-san. But, to be honest, I'm kinda concerned about you.' Risa replied 'I'm glad you're feeling better, Niwa-kun. Thank you for being concerned. But you don't have to worry about me. It's just, someone I care about doesn't feel the same way. I'm upset about it now, but hopefully things will look up soon.' Risa attempted a smile, but it wasn't her usual smile, and Daisuke knew something was wrong. He felt intense sadness inside of him, and knew it was his sadness mixing with Daisuke's. _'Daisuke, I've hurt her so bad. I just wish there was something I could do.' _'Dark, I don't blame you. I know for reasons you can never be with her. She understands that too. It hurts her, but I can see in her heart that she doesn't blame you.'

Daisuke looked at her sadly 'Harada-san!' He pulled Risa into a hug, blushing as he did so. 'Risa, don't hide behind false smiles. They don't suit your pretty face.' Risa looked at Daisuke 'Niwa-kun, you're being so sweet to me. I don't deserve it. I've been obsessing over Dark for so long, and I've forgotten what's important. And that's you.' When she said this Risa finally dropped the charade she was trying so hard to hold up, and she started crying. Daisuke put a hand under Risa's chin, lifting her head up to look into her eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thumb 'Risa, I'm still here. And if you want me to, I'll always be here. I'll never leave your side.' Risa smiled, a true smile this time 'I would like that, Niwa-kun. I would like that very much. That's the first time you've ever called me Risa. Could I call you Daisuke?' Daisuke smiled and blushed 'I would like that, Risa. I would like that very much.' Daisuke hugged Risa again, holding her as if he would never let her go. Risa held on to him just as hard 'Daisuke, I'll be with you forever.'

_And with that the two sides of one heart had finally connected allowing the two people to fall in love. _

A/N. By the way, if you don't understand honorifics, things such as -san, -kun, and –chan are a sign of respect. When they are not used it is a sign of closeness with the person. So when Daisuke called Risa 'Risa' and not 'Harada-san' and Risa asked Daisuke if she could call him 'Daisuke' it was a sign of their new relationship and their new closeness. Same as at the end of the 8th chapter, when she called him Dark it was a sign of how she loved him, wouldn't forget him but would move on. So, that brings me to the end of my story. What did you all think? Please review if you would like to :D I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
